Faith Hanging On By a Thread
by lalalagron
Summary: 'At the moment the only other option she could think about for prom was… no, she couldn't say, it was pointless, never going happen, never could happen.'
1. Prologue

'The scars of your love,

They leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all'

Adele- Rolling In The Deep

Prologue

"Honey, honey! Okay... so, the pink or the blue?" Quinn could hear her mother rambling about the pros and cons of each dress but her mind was elsewhere like always. At first she was excited for prom, knowing she was most definitely going to become prom queen, but after she realised Finn's love for Rachel hadn't died, she had to put an end to it all. At the moment the only other option she could think about for prom was… no, she couldn't say, it was pointless, never going happen, never could happen.

She thought that she loved this person though. Real love, but she wasn't supposed to, this person, her parents would never approve… ever. Her mother would kick her out this time… and her dad would never talk to her again, though she doubted she wanted to after what he had done, the asshole. Sometimes she doubted he ever loved her mother.

She used to believe in love, when she didn't use it to get what she wanted and became a huge manipulative bitch. It sucked, big time. But if there was one person who kept her faith hanging on by a thread it was Rachel. Now, she knew this sounded weird, but that girl was kind of amazing. She takes all the horrible crap Quinn throws at her and turns it into a heart wrenching, tear jerking amazing song? Now that took a whole lot of talent. The way she looked with her huge brown eyes and breath taking smile and even the way she spoke seemed to make Quinn's stomach fill with butterflies.

When you hear just that to explain why Rachel keeps her believing in love, you'd probably say she was crazy, and that it made no sense. It didn't to her either, until the night of Regionals when it all started…


	2. Feels Like I'm Falling in Love Alone

It was eight-thirty pm and starting to get dark out, so Quinn was waiting in the hall for her mother to arrive, instead of on the street, as she had gone to pick up her older sister Allison and her fiancé Robert from the airport and she was running late. She heard steps behind her and smelt the normally fruity yet tasteful smell that seemed to follow the infamous Rachel Berry around.

"Hello Quinn" She hears the voice but doesn't turn around for a bit because she's a little unsure of what to do, when she finally does though, she sees the timid and innocent look on the girl's face and gives in completely.

"Hey Rach…el" She doesn't want to call her Rach, not yet anyway.

"So… did you like my song?" She asks, knowing everyone loved it and has already heard it a few times before this performance, Quinn answers anyway.

"It… it was amazing Rachel… I'm _really_ sorry I was so horrible… I am, because you, you have been the nicest girl to me. You have, we have our differences, but I want you to know, this time, you got it right, 100 per cent. You and Finn belong together" She smiles, not even trusting the last line, because really, did little annoying ass finnocence belong with anyone? Probably not.

Rachel's eyes light up and she shows off a beaming smile that makes Quinn's heart flutter. "The song actually wasn't even about Finn… more about how I feel about someone else. R-Really? I am really flattered Quinn, you don't know how much this means to me and maybe your just saying this to be nice… but I would like to be friends, that would really make my night" She bites her lip, waiting for a reaction.

Quinn has to play with her thumbs when she does that, she finds it attractive on anyone, but with Rachel, she doesn't even really understand what's going on, she seems to have her under a spell or something now. It's too weird for words. "Yeah, I'd love that"

Rachel giggles. "Are you alright getting home, or do you need a lift?"

Quinn ponders on what she could answer, on one hand she could go with Rachel sit with her in a car, get to know her, maybe even kiss her cheek before getting out, or she could wait, alone for her mother. Yeah, it was an easy choice. "Do you mind? My mother had to pick my sister up from the airport so I might be here forever if I don't"

Rachel holds out her arm for Quinn to loop hers through and nods. "No problem, come on, let's go"

As they walk into the dark car park, Quinn suddenly becomes very aware of Rachel's presence, the brunettes soft, tanned skin touching hers and her warm breath creating fog with each word. She had to almost hold her breath when the girl turned to her head to face her, her lips unimaginably close. She could move a little forward and kiss her, but she knew what the response would be, Rachel would freak out, tell everyone, and ruin Quinn's like forever.

Instead she just looked away and waited for them to reach the car, pretending to read signs or something. Once they reached the car Quinn had to be pulled out of a very graphic daydream she was starting to have about her Rachel and her car. Not one that she should be having about a _friend_. She walks around to the passenger side, gets in and waits.

Rachel takes a while, putting her huge bag in the boot and doing breathing exercises which kind of confuse Quinn as it means she might be nervous and why would she be nervous? It was just Quinn. Not Finn, or Puck, or Sam, not some cute boy waiting in the car who would eventually become her boyfriend (or in this case girlfriend), not some boy who only wants to get into her pants as a joke. The only reason Quinn would ever do that would be if she wanted it too. As if that would ever happen.

When the short girl finally enters the car, a worried look is on her face. Quinn looks at her quizzically. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine... just, tired" Rachel replied quietly, putting her seat belt on and smiling at Quinn reassuringly.

"Good" Quinn turned to her window, spotting an extremely aggravated Sue Sylvester screaming at the female lead of Aural Intensity, she remembered when she used to get treated like that, like she was crap. It was stupid, that the girl stood there and took it, why not shout back, why not quit? Letting all of it happen, it doesn't make you brave, or good, it makes you stupid. "Ugh, I'm so happy I quit Cheerios, never having to go through that again"

"I can't believe you took it in the first place, you the best there, the reasons you got shouted at must have been pretty unreasonable. Ms Sylvester needs help" Rachel drives out of the car park and they begin to head home. The drive would take a while; she knew that, she hoped it wouldn't be filled with awkward silence like it was now.

"I can't either… I just thought if I took it, that it would make me popular. If I'm popular, my mother always told me, and then I can get everything I want, everything I need, easy as that. Popularity could give you everything, in some ways, but in the long run, it gets you nowhere." Quinn shrugs and Rachel squints to see past the fog on the road and nods her head in agreement.

They make their way to Quinn's faster then she expected and when they finally arrive Quinn doesn't want to leave the now familiar warmth of Rachel's presence. "So this is it then" She says quietly looking up to the two storey house next to the car. She reluctantly takes off the seat belt and turns back to Rachel. She could always reach over for a hug, right?

She could. There was nothing wrong with that. And so she did.

As Quinn started to move closer Rachel seemed to have gotten confused and leaned forward also, but instead of putting out those tanned delicate arms of hers, she kissed Quinn softly on the mouth and Quinn saw more than fireworks, she saw explosions. It lasted for a few seconds but Quinn was dumbstruck and stared at Rachel with her lips still open slightly.

"B-Bye Quinn... I, sorry" The brunette said, turning away.

Quinn frowned, looking down. Maybe she should say something to comfort her, or make her feel better. She then thought better of it and got out marching up the stairs and watched Rachel drive away.

Quinn trudged up to her room, not sure if she was happy or sad really, she had kissed Rachel... but it was an accident... but it was her accident? She didn't know anymore. She decided to get some sleep and find out in the morning.

* * *

_This isn't the longest chapter, I know, but it will get better, I promise! I saw the reviews and I just knew I had to update it now. Thank you for all of them :)_


End file.
